Connecting To Oblivion
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Sorry for not updating! Here's the final chapter! Ch. 10 is up!
1. Dream Fragments

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to dissapear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sora sighed as he lowered his head towards the ground and stared at the ripples of the rain water. It was raining lightly outside and even though it wasn't really serious, he and his friends weren't aloud to leave for Destiny Islands. He wasn't wearing his old outfit he wore back when the Heartless were around. He just simply wore a hooded, black long sleeves shirt and blue jeans. Looking up, he smiled at the gray, dim colored sky and turned his blue irises towards the other houses in the neighborhood.  
  
It was kind of funny. The fact that one year ago, he had saved not only his world but the others from darkness and immediatly found a way to Riku and King Mickey. The only sad thing about it was the fact he had to say goodbye to Goofy and Donald. Standing up, he hazily walked toward the edge of his front porch and looked out, toward the lighthouse. His eyelids were so heavy and he was so tired. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, fiercely. Sleep was the only thing Sora couldn't get for the past few months. It drove his parents crazy, thinking about the youth's health and so forth.  
  
"I'm fine," Sora mumbled, "I'm just a little tired. Maybe a nap will do the trick."  
  
Walking up to the front door, Sora twisted the door knob and hurried inside. His mother appeared to be cooking while his dad was lying down on the couch, completely knocked out. That sounded very good to Sora. To be knocked out on his soft bed and relax. Heading up the stairs, he opened the door to his room, tossed his yellow boots to the side, and jumped, face first, in to his bed. Lying down, he smiled as he slowly drifted in to a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
"It has begun.... A new beginning..."  
  
Sora looked around, confused. All he could see was bright lights and black walls surrounding him. Frowning, he tried to lift up, but couldn't. Looking down, he could see leather strappings, comfining him to the table. Sora struggle wildly for a moment before giving up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Now, now, keyblade master. We're not done with you just yet."  
  
Turning his head toward the side, Sora gasped at the sight of a woman or something that appeared to be a woman. She was really pale and her eyes were huge in a orange red color. Smiling, she slowly pulled out a familar black creature. Sora's eyes widen.  
  
"A Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, trying to summon the keyblade in his hand.  
  
"Yes, a heartless." The woman smiled, grimly. "This little creature will be our little medicine for you, little boy. We're going to see how long your heart can withstand physical pain. If your heart is weak and relies more on the light than the person, than you'll become one of them. Do you wonder what happens if you survive?"  
  
"I don't care and I don't want to find out!" Sora hissed through his teeth.  
  
"My, aren't you a rude, little boy!" The woman frowned. "I hope you do survive cause we can you alot more spunky brats like yourself. Falling in to obilivion will do you some manner adjustments."  
  
"Oblivion?" Sora asked, confused. "You can't do this!"  
  
The woman's only reply was placing the heartless on Sora's chest. Sora squired as the Shadow dug it's claw in to his chest. Sora's eyes widen more and more as the Shadow began to implant itself inside him. Suddenly, Sora could feel a terrible pain coming from his chest. He gave a shrill, shattering scream.  
  
-******  
  
"Sora. Sora!!"  
  
Yanking his head up, Sora looked around, his eyes twitching at the feeling inside his heart. Looking around, he soon found himself surprised to see that he was sitting down on the porch. Infront of him stood a confused, but relieved Riku. The silver haired boy nodded, slightly frowning.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I probably shouted your name more than fifty times and you still wouldn't open your eyes. Are you getting sick or something?" Riku asked.  
  
"No, I was dreaming..." Sora said, slightly unsure. "I think I was dreaming."  
  
"Whatever." Riku replied and began to walk back down the wet path, but he stopped and turned around to Sora.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Kairi wants to speak to you at the Mayor's house."  
  
"Kairi?" Sora looked at his bestfriend, confused. "Right, I'm on my way."  
  
Getting up, Sora placed a hand on his heart and could feel it beating slowly. Frowning, he pulled up the black hood on his shirt and began to walk away from his house. Sora couldn't help but shake his head. His dreams were really getting to him. 


	2. Fading: Towards the emptiness

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to dissapear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 2!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The mayor's house wasn't too far away from Sora's neighborhood, but the walk didn't seem to be helping him at all. Sora felt drowsy, weak, and confused over the dream and probably over more than that. The fact seemed obvious to him at first. He simply didn't get enough sleep. But, the fact that he was starting to dream about going to sleep and then entering a nightmare didn't really make the theory obvious.  
  
"Am I losing it?" Sora questioned aloud with a slight frown on his lips.  
  
Stopping, he shook his head and frowned. He was really cracking up and he hadn't even went to see Kairi. The house seemed simple enough, even though some would expect the house to be bigger than the others. But, the mayor didn't want to make it seem like he was bigger than everyone else. Walking up the front porch's steps, Sora made it to the front door and knocked three times. He could hear Kairi's voice, yet it seemed so far away. Everything began to look hazy for some reason. Sora blinked his blue eyes and frowned. Were the walls moving?  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Sora blinked once again and soon saw Kairi's sweet smile. That same sweet smile she gave to him when he came back with Riku. Kairi giggled slightly and placed her arms behind her back. She then nodded, seemingly in a apoligetic way.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sora. I really needed to talk to you. Did you have something else to do?" She asked.  
  
"No, not really. If you want to talk, Kairi, that's okay." Sora replied, faking a smile.  
  
Even though he cared about her, Sora didn't really feel up to it for a conversation. Looking to the side, Sora slightly frowned, seeing the porch turn a darker, grayer shade. Sora placed a hand against the back of his head and nodded.  
  
"Sora, you okay?" Kairi asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah, let's go talk." Sora insisted, giving her his goofy smile.  
  
"Where?" Kairi asked, nodding. "You know were not aloud to go to the Islands."  
  
"We can sneak there and go to the Secret Place." Sora explained, almost absent-minded. "There shouldn't really be any rain or water in there. Unless, the island is flooded."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could. Let's do it." Kairi smiled.  
  
*******  
  
The sand seemed so soaky as Sora and Kairi stepped out of their boats and began walking on it, grasping each other's hand. Kairi stared at Sora, who looked to be in a reverie state. Slightly worried, she smiled, thinking of something to say.  
  
"So, do you want to know what I am going to talk about?" Kairi asked, grinning.  
  
"Huh?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, tell me. Are you worried about something, Kairi?"  
  
"Well, sort of." Kairi nodded, slightly bashful. "It's really about you, Sora."  
  
Sora blinked. "Me? What about me?"  
  
Kairi didn't reply then. She simply turned her head away from Sora. Sora sighed in a soft manner. He knew when to keep going on and to stop with Kairi. Turning his sights on the hidden entrance, he pushed aside the bushes and held the entrance open for her.  
  
"Ladies first." He joked.  
  
Kairi giggled and made her way in to the entrance. Sora stepped infront of the entrance ready to go, when a sudden feeling rushed through him. A cold, aching feeling from his heart. Small gleamers of light began to sparkle from his chest as he placed a hand it and could feel his heart pumping faster. The world around him began to darken as Sora turned around to see that same woman. But this time, she wasn't alone. Beside her stood a tall man with dark brown skin and sparkling silver hair. His eyes were pure white and they seemed to send electrical bolts down Sora's spine. Taking a step back, Sora shook his head, frowning.  
  
"It's you!" Sora shouted, frowning.  
  
"Yes," The woman grinned, "I remember you, too! It's surprising that your heart survived and now, the experiment has begun. Right, Proffesor?"  
  
"Yes, it is. You are more stronger than I thought, boy. It's a shame that he didn't have enough power, no, enough knowledge to defeat you. But, I see great darkness in your heart." The man said, smiling.  
  
"I may have darkness in my heart, but the light is greater inside me." Sora said, frowning.  
  
"Maybe. But, I see the darkness will continue to grow until you're knocked in to the other side. You will become one of my greatest creations. The heartless will be nothing compared to what you will become." The man said, crossing his arms.  
  
Suddenly, Sora felt an sharp, violent pain surface in his heart. Looking down at his chest, he watched as a black claw stuck out from it and began to pull something out of him. Sora dropped to his knees, squenching in complete pain. Before long, a Shadow heartless burst from within him. In it's claws was Sora's heart. Sora's pretty blue eyes began to turn to a hazel color.  
  
"See, it feeds from within you." The man said, smirking oddly.  
  
"No..." Sora muttered, falling to ground. "I'm so sorry, Kairi."  
  
Pulling it's sharp claw up, the Shadow drove towards Sora's heart, shattering it. Sora screamed, his eyes wide open to see that he was standing in front of the secret place entrance. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he looked around himself to see that nothing was behind him or infront of him. Kairi's voice snapped him out of his reverie as he ran in to the entrance.  
  
******  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Arms behind her back, Kairi sighed as she paced around the Secret Place, seeing all the pictures that she, Riku, and Sora had drew when they were mere children. Sound of footsteps made Kairi quickly turn around. She started to give a mean look, but stopped at the sight of Sora's pale, almost lifeless face. Running up to him, she touched his shoulder, in worry and fear.  
  
"Sora, what's happening to you? What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked, worried.  
  
"It's okay, Kairi. I'm fine." Sora smiled, hazily.  
  
"No! You're lying. Sora, tell the truth. What's going on here?" Kairi asked, only to see Sora drop to his knees. He was breathing hard.  
  
"Sora!" She screamed as she ran to him.  
  
Holding him up, Kairi looked at the boy's pale face to see him shivering. For a moment, his entire body felt icy cold, like he'd been inside a freezer. Then, he began to become slightly distorted, like on a tv. Kairi gasped, seeing his body blink and fade.  
  
"Sora! No, fight it!" Kairi yelled, tears surfacing in her eyes.  
  
Sora flinched, breathing in as much air as he could. Kairi quickly pulled out her lucky charm and placed it in Sora's hand. She could see him struggling, the look of fear on his face, too. Kairi could feel panick pricking her on the neck, as though there was no hope.  
  
"Sora, remember! Remember that our hearts are connected and that I'm with you all the way!"  
  
"K-Kairi, I-I can't fight it.." Sora manage to whisper. "I-I-"  
  
Soon, Kairi gasped as Sora just vanished in to thin air. Getting up, she looked around the Secret Place, the tears falling. She then couldn't hold it anymore. She began crying hard. Her teardrops wouldn't stop falling. She then looked up, realizing something.  
  
"Riku..." She muttered.  
  
In a quick flash, Kairi ran down the long, dirt like entrance to the Secret Place. If there was one person she needed right then and there, it was Riku. Hurrying to her boat, she looked back at the secret place and gasped at the ghostly like figure walking in to the Secret Place. Was someone following her and Sora? That didn't matter at the moment. All that matter was finding out where Sora was as she pushed the boat in to the water. 


	3. Voice: Falling in Oblivion

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 3! Sorry about the chapters being so short, but I sometimes stop when I want to leave it be at a certain point.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Riku sat down on his bed, looking at the floor. Though he was quite quiet, deep down inside himself, he was still mourning over what happened only a year ago. Even though he almost didn't escaped darkness, he still couldn't forgive himself for what he did to both Kairi and Sora. It even shocked him at one point where Sora forgave him about what happened between them. Rolling on to his back, Riku stripped himself of his red winter shirt to reveal a black and green sleeveless body shirt, that looked similar to his old outfit. His eyes blinked at the sound of his mother calling for him.  
  
"Riku, Kairi's here to see you."  
  
Picking himself off the bed, Riku hurried out the room and down the stairs to see a girl, with mid length crimson hair, sit on his living room sofa, her face hidden by the bangs of her hair. Slowly walking in, Riku began to say hello but saw the look on Kairi's face. It was sad and tearstained. Riku stood infront of her and shook his head, confused.  
  
"What's wrong, Kairi? Did Sora say or do something wrong?" Riku asked, slightly frowning.  
  
"No, he didn't." Kairi said, softly.  
  
She immediately shot up. "Riku, it was horrible!! He-He just disappeared and there was nothing I could do!!" Kairi burst in to tears.  
  
"Woah, come down! You say he did what?" Riku looked confused.  
  
"W-we were inside the Secret Place and Sora looked really pale. Like he was sick or something. Then, he fell down and told me couldn't fight it anymore." Kairi explained, wiping her tears away.  
  
"He couldn't fight what?" Riku stared at Kairi, seriously. "Kairi, did he tell you what he was fighting?"  
  
"No, he disappeared before he could get another world out. Riku, we've got to do something." Kairi said, sighing.  
  
"Do what? We don't even know what happened to Sora." Riku said, frowning.  
  
"We can't just stand here. Maybe there's something in Secret Place." Kairi suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but there's no telling where Sora is right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"The darkness...."  
  
Opening his eyes, Sora stared in to the oblivion that surrounded him. Slowly, memories of his friends, his family, his adventure, and who he was began to fade away. Placing his hands out, he couldn't feel a thing. Sora newly hazel eyes half closed as that same, tall man walked up towards him, smiling widely.  
  
"It's you..." Sora said, softly.  
  
"I am your master now, Sora." The man said, smiling. "Welcome to Oblivion."  
  
"Oblivion?" Sora questioned as he felt himself being placed on to a solid surface.  
  
"Yes, your new home." The man said.  
  
"No, I refuse to let you do this to me." Sora weakly tried to fight the darkness that was slowly wrapping around his body, but he couldn't.  
  
"You see, you can't fight it anymore. You don't even have your heart or atleast some of it." The man said.  
  
"What?" Sora frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since I went in to your mind, no..your dreams, I've placed a heartless inside your heart and it's been eating your light up, slowly. With each shimmer of light gone from your heart, a memory from your past and present is wiped out."  
  
"No! Riku and Kairi will find me. You'll see!" Sora shouted, hazily.  
  
"I doubt that. The only way they could get here is by opening the second door. But, by the time they find it, you'll be on the other side. You'll belong to me." The man said, grimly.  
  
"Tell me now! Who are you?" Sora demanded.  
  
"My name is Obsidian. We've met before."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Riku frowned as he continued looking around the Secret Place with Kairi. For hours, they searched for even the slightest clue to the whereabouts of Sora and found nothing. Kairi looked to be growing more and more sadder with each hour that passed. Riku sat down on a nearby rock, exhausted.  
  
"I give up, Kairi. We haven't found anything that tells us where Sora is." Riku said, sighing.  
  
"I can't give up. I won't let him go!" Kairi exclaimed, staring Riku straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kairi..." Riku began, but stopped at the sound of a faint whisper.  
  
/You wish to find him, don't you?/  
  
"Who's there?" Riku snapped, frowning.  
  
/I know of a way to him/  
  
"You do?" Kairi asked, hope in her eyes. "Please, tell us how we can find him."  
  
/The second door/  
  
"The what?" Riku glared around. "Who are you and what second door are you talking about?"  
  
/The door that only appears at Twilight inside this point. This Secret Place/  
  
"Why would another door appear here?" Riku asked.  
  
/This is where two hearts are connected/  
  
"Sora.." Kairi whispered.  
  
/The connection can be complete, but heed my warning. The keyblade master will not be the same when you find him. A metamorphous will occur/  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked once again. "Tell us!"  
  
/Remember, he won't be the same.... He'll lose apart of himself/  
  
"Hey wait!" Riku hissed through his teeth. "Argh, it left!"  
  
"Riku, should we believe it?" Kairi asked.  
  
"There's no reason not to. But, I wonder what it meant by Sora not being the same." Riku said.  
  
"It said he would lose something. But, what?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Who knows, but I hope we do find Sora. I've got a bad feeling about this one, Kairi."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Lost and Found

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 4! And I never thought of bring Riku and Kairi together. Hmm, that might not be a bad idea. Also, this chapter is shorter than the others. I promise to give a bigger chapter in 5.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The darkness was unbearable to Sora as he struggled in the grips of it. It was all around him, intertwining with his weak body. Not even the slightest glimmer of pure light could be found as he floated, eyes half open.  
  
"Kairi....Riku...." Sora managed to mutter.  
  
Obsidian pushed aside a strand of his silver hair as he watched the keyblade master float, slowly falling towards darkness. His servant made her way towards him, smiling happily at the sight of a pitiful Sora. Her dark brown hair caress her cheek.  
  
"Professor. Obsidian, we seem to have a bit of trouble." She said, earning her a grim look.  
  
"What trouble could we possibly have?" Obsidian smirked, "I've not only got the keyblade master, but I also have his heart. Do you realize how great it will be? Seeing if this boy can keep his body without the use of the heart? It makes me proud to have thought of such a wonderful plan."  
  
"Yes, it makes me happy to be serving you. But, we still have trouble. It seems that Sora's little friends have found out a way to coming here. To this world." The woman replied.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Obsidian crossed his arms, "his little friends. The princess of heart and the boy who chose darkness over the keyblade. How interesting this will be."  
  
"Why would you say that?" The woman asked, confused. "Wouldn't you want me to send one of our dark agents to stop them?"  
  
"No," Obsidian shook his head, "I want them to come. To come see the boy for the last time. But, how could they have known about the second door? Perhaps he's connected to someone. It really doesn't matter, though. I'll take care of our main star's friends myself."  
  
"Sir, shall I prepare the portal to the other side?"  
  
"Yes, also get the others to put Sora in my personal chambers once the portal is open." Obsidian ordered and quickly disappeared in to the emptiness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Sitting on the hard, cold ground of the Secret Place, Riku looked up at Kairi, who was looking down at her wrist. Turning towards the drawings on the rocky walls, Kairi nodded, her hands clasped in a praying form.  
  
"It's almost seven." She finally replied.  
  
"And at seven, the sun begins to go down. Which means that twilight will entered." Riku said. "I hope this isn't a stupid trick."  
  
"I hope Sora's okay." Kairi sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay. Sora can take care of himself." Riku nodded, getting up. "Okay, it's seven o'clock. Let's look around."  
  
Walking around, Riku and Kairi looked for any sign of a door or something strange. A few minutes quickly passed before Riku realized nothing happened and the only door that was around was the door that lead to the heart of Destiny Islands. Leaning against the wall, Riku gave a really peeved look.  
  
"I should've knew we couldn't trust a voice for advice." He muttered, frowning.  
  
"I can't believe this," Kairi sadly looked at the ground, "there's no door and Sora...."  
  
Before Kairi could complete her sentence, a bright flash of red light knocked her off her feet. Riku quickly caught her and looked up at the source. The source was something he'd never seen before. A tall, dark bluish door with black mist spread out from the cracks, appeared with the heartless emblem on it. Letting go of Kairi, Riku walked up to the door.  
  
"Is this the door to the darkness?" He whispered.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi came behind him. "Riku, what's going on? Is-Is that the door?"  
  
"I guess so, but we can't be sure of it." Riku replied.  
  
Grasping the knob, Riku slowly turned it and opened the door. Suddenly, a gust of intense wind knocked him in to Kairi and darkness started to pour out of the door. Sitting up, Riku gasped as the entire Secret Place became an endless abyss of darkness. Kairi sat up and gripped Riku's arm, tightly.  
  
"Riku, what's happening?" She asked, nervously. "Is this where Sora is?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Riku replied, "this place is filled with nothing but darkness. Wait a sec, where's the Secret Place and Destiny Islands?"  
  
"They don't exist here."  
  
Standing up, Riku looked ahead to see a tall man, wearing a long, black robe and had long, silver hair, splashing on his shoulders. Riku glared at the man, feeling a familiar essence from him. Pulling out his sword, Riku stood infront of Kairi, protectively.  
  
"Ansem!" Riku shouted. "But, you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Ansem?" The man looked at Riku, then laughed. "Yes, that name sounds familar, but then again, who knows."  
  
"Who are you?" Riku exclaimed.  
  
"I am Obsidian and you're being quite a nuisance. I was just talking to Sora about my wonderful world. The other world." Obsidian said, smiling.  
  
"Sora! Where is he? What did you do to him?" Kairi shouted, angrily. "Give Sora back!"  
  
"Sora belongs to me now, Princess." Obsidian grinned. "As we speak, he's slowly falling in to darkness, losing all memories of his life and of you."  
  
"That's what the voice meant!" Riku shouted, frowning. "Tell us where Sora is!"  
  
"I can't aloud you to find him. This is going to be your last fight, boy." Obsidian replied, revealing two long, double edged daggers with gold aura flowing around them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"My memories..."  
  
Sora slowly walked down a long, white path, leading to nothing but darkness. As he walked, he could see his memories, one by one, flash by then become mere fragments in the darkness. His eyes lowered as he shook his head, slightly.  
  
"I won't be the same anymore, will I?" He asked aloud, receiving no answer.  
  
"I'll slowly fall in to the darkness with nobody by my side. I won't remember anything. Who I am, where I live, who my friends are, and what happened to me. I won't remember anybody." Sora said.  
  
Dropping his gaze to his hands, he gave a sad look. The keyblade Oblivion slowly appeared in his hand and he was now surrounded by millions of Shadow heartless. Getting in to stance, Sora began swing the blade at the heartless.  
  
Riku.....  
  
Quickly striking the heartless, Sora could see images of a silver haired boy flash before his very eyes. The boy seemed to be smiling, smiling very handsomely at him.  
  
"Come on, Sora. I thought you were better than that."  
  
Doing Ragnarok, Sora delivered several chained combos at the heads of the heartless. But, soon, more and more appeared. It all seemed hopeless.  
  
Kairi....  
  
Summoning the power of fire, Sora could now see images of a crimson haired girl. She giggled, chasing him along the shoreline of a beautiful beach. She placed her arms behind her back and smiled.  
  
"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd fine you snoozing down here."  
  
The fire quickly circled Sora as he continued fighting the other heartless. Still, the heartless out numbered him by two thousand and slowly, he began to lose his strength and something more precious to him.  
  
"Here, take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll always be with you."  
  
Before Sora knew it, he dropped Oblivion to the ground and began to fall to his knees. The heartless jumped on top of him, covering his body from head to toe. Sora struggled, sluggishly but ultimately failed. The last thing he saw was the golden eyes of the Shadows, engulfing him in to the darkness. 


	5. A New Beginning

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Chapter Five...wow, this is incredible. I didn't expect so many reviews. Anyway, here's the chapter and thanks for the reviews.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Riku charged, pulling out his sword, and connected it on to Obsidian's daggers. The impact made a suddenly shockwave, sending wind towards Kairi. Covering her face, Kairi gasped as the darkness began to slowly simmer down. Obsidian quickly shot an electrical ball of lightning towards Riku, who somehow flipped out of the way, dodging it. Riku stopped and looked around. Slowly, the Secret Place was coming back. Looking at Obsidian's face, Riku shook his head, confused.  
  
"What's going on? Why is the darkness suddenly leaving?"  
  
"It's been done." Obsidian said, grinning. "He's fallen to the darkness and now, he's absorbing it."  
  
"Who? Sora? You lie!" Riku shouted, frantically.  
  
"Even you know that there's darkness within every heart, boy. Sora has fallen and now, the darkness controls his destiny. Sora shall take my place soon." Obsidian claimed.  
  
"Liar! Sora would never surrend to the darkness!" Kairi yelled, frowning. "You're just trying to make Riku lose confidence of him."  
  
"Don't you feel it? The emptiness around you? The darkness that surrounded this point was the darkness of Sora's heart. Don't you see? You've been decieving yourself, Princess. Sora no longer exists. He's become darkness itself."  
  
"I won't believe you!" Kairi frowned. "I won't!"  
  
Obsidian shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe. I'll prove it to you both."  
  
The double edge daggers quickly dissapeared as Obsidian walked up to the door that lead to the heart of Destiny Islands. Opening the door, a bright light could be seen. Riku walked forward as did Kairi as Obsidian turned to face them. His white eyes showed confidence.  
  
"This door leads to the heart of this world. This door can also lead you to where he is. But, let me warn you both of the consequences of stepping through this door. If you step through it, you'll never be able to come back this way. You'll be stuck in whatever world Sora is in forever. And remember, Gummi ships can take you back here. The walls are still strong. This is simply a connection between you and him."  
  
"I'm going. I know you lie about Sora. Sora would never give in to the darkness." Kairi began to walk in to the door.  
  
"Kairi, I..." Riku hesistated, but quickly followed behind Kairi.  
  
The light quickly vanished as the two began to fall. Several glimmers of light and darkness surround them as the fall continued till they saw street light. Landing on the ground, Riku looked at their surroundings. From the ground to the light post, it was no doubt where they were.  
  
"I guess we're here." Kairi said, sighing. "Wherever here is."  
  
"Traverse Town." Riku said, nodding. "But, where's Sora?"  
  
"I guess we have to find him." Kairi suggested.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Obsidian looked out the window of an apartment building and sighed. The darkness outside simply made his smirk widen as he watched Riku and Kairi head up some steps and in to the accessory shop. The sound of the door closing made Obsidian grin.  
  
"This place is where the action shall begin. The return of a greater darkness and the beginning of a new world. The other side shall be brought forth soon. Very soon." Obsidian said.  
  
"The other side. Why not summon it now, Master?"  
  
Obsidian looked behind himself and smirked at the sight of his apprentice. The boy was fifteen of age with spiky brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. Wearing a black skull jacket, a black shirt, a black necklace with a black King crest on it and leather pants. Obsidian nodded to the boy, smiling.  
  
"Aros, will you ever learn that it takes time to summon up that much darkness? It's ridiculous the way you want to destroy everything right then and there. But, then I wouldn't have chosen you as my apprentice if you didn't have that essence in you." Obsidian said.  
  
"I can't help it, though. I want to destroy this place to see the door. To see Kingdom Hearts." Aros smirked. "Don't I get to do anything? I know I don't remember that much from the pass few hours, but please, Obsidian, let me do something!"  
  
"You will. I want you to go capture two kids. A boy with long, silver hair and a girl with mid length crimson hair. They are necessary for this operation." Obsidian said.  
  
"That's cool. Do you want them dead or alive?" Aros asked, with malice in his eyes.  
  
"Alive, but if you must, ruff them up a bit. Got it? Don't kill them, Aros. I mean it." Obsidian leaned against the wall of the apartment.  
  
"Fine. I won't kill them. Geesh!" Aros frowned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Aros, Traverse Town was another world to eliminate, another world to conquer for the darkness. Walking down the bricked streets, Aros could see the fear in many of Traverse Town's citizen's eyes. The thought of them made him cringed with annoyance and he quickened his pace. Aros never remembered how he exactly got to Traverse Town, but he knew that he was destined to be by Obsidian's side. The tall, dark man claimed that the two had met before, not long ago, but also not to close. The way Obsidian talked in riddles often annoyed him, but Aros knew the consequences of ticking the man off. He'd experienced the terrible pain before and it wasn't really comforting. Turning the corner of Accessory Shop, Aros frowned when he met the gaze of a certain woman. This woman was the owner of a local bar, not to far away from the apartment that Aros shared with Obsidian. Her long, dark brown hair sparkled like diamonds as she leaned against the wall of the shop.  
  
"So, you haven't learned your lesson, have you?" Aros asked, slightly frowning. "You annoy me."  
  
"It's you who haven't learned. Kid, you really need to loosen up on the bad boy act." She replied.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Tifa. I don't really have time to deal with you and your little games. I told you before that I don't care what you think about me working with Obsidian. It's my choice, not yours. Besides, I've got some people to go meet." Aros glared.  
  
"I pity you." Tifa walked over to Aros. "Look at what you're becoming! That guy is going to turn you to a heartless if you don't be careful."  
  
"Why don't you go back to Hallow Bastion where you friends are? You really aren't wanted here."  
  
Tifa crossed her arms and frowned as the boy walked away, heading to the Second district. Sighing, she turned around to see a tall man behind her. He wore his normal clothes with shades. Lips stuck out, Tifa nodded to the man in exasperation.  
  
"He still wouldn't listen to me. He's even worse than Cloud." Tifa complained. "What now?"  
  
"We go meet the boy and the girl that Lulu was talking about. They should be in the Third District with her. We need to hurry." The man replied, walking off.  
  
"Auron, what's that going to solve? Aros is still going to turn to Obsidian." Tifa hurried to Auron.  
  
"That's not our problem right now. We need to see those two kids. They're the ones that can turn Aros around. They understand him." Auron continued walking.  
  
"Do you serious believe that?" Tifa questioned. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Obsidian can't fool me. I know who Aros is and we don't have much time left. Something's coming and the Keyblade master is needed. Something bigger than Ansem himself and more powerful than the heartless. And guess who is the power surge?" Auron eyed Tifa.  
  
"Aros."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"But, why him?"  
  
"A past will be learned of, then you'll understand everything." 


	6. A Simple Battle: Ansem returns

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Chapter six... Sorry for the wait. I had school and homework to do. School sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, enjoy....  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aros leaned against the brick wall of the hotel, his eyes lingering towards the night. The quiet, peaceful feeling the surfaced inside him began to make him wonder. Wonder what was really going to happen to him and Obsidian after his plan.  
  
"If the darkness can ruin this world, we can go to the other side...." Obsidian told him, smiling widely.  
  
"But how?" He remembered asking, "How can we bring ruin upon Traverse Town?"  
  
Raising up, Aros stretched his arms out and began walking. His mission was too clear and too easy to be broken upon mere thoughts that lingered in his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you want to find?"  
  
Inside the abandon house, on the third district, Riku crossed his arms and glanced at a woman in dark clothes. Lulu's stoic personality was really getting on his nerves, but Kairi seemed to get along with the woman. Kairi nodded, placing a cup of water on the table she sat near.  
  
"We're trying to find our friend. His name is Sora. This man really hurt him and took him away from us and our home." Kairi explained.  
  
"And that's why you're here, right?"  
  
A young woman suddenly closed the door, giggling at Riku's startled face. Her long, black hair cascade down her black. She wore light blue dress. The woman nodded to Kairi and looked at Lulu, who was simply shrugging.  
  
"Yes, that's right. But, Obsidian said he was here. Did you see him?" Kairi asked, looking at the woman.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I don't know how he looks or anything." The woman stated, smiling.  
  
"Well, he's almost Riku's height and has spiky brown hair. His eyes were blue, but at one point, they were hazel. He wore a black longsleeve shirt and some blue jeans." Kairi explained, standing up.  
  
The woman nodded. "I know of a boy who fits your description, but his name isn't Sora."  
  
"Yes, his name is Aros. He lives in some apartments in the first district." Lulu continued.  
  
"Can you take us to him, umm..." Riku paused, seeing the woman smile.  
  
"Rinoa. My name is Rinoa." She replied, "And yes, I would be glad to take you two to him, but he's a bit of a pain and really annoying."  
  
~*~*  
  
Aros glared as he shot passed a group of happy people. For some reason, Traverse Town was getting slightly over populated, since everyone claimed the heartless were gone. Stopping infront of the Third District, Aros looked around, then entered through the double doors.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
As soon as he stepped through them, a girl wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly. Startled, Aros looked down at the girl, only to see her crimson hair. His eyes snapped as he forced the girl off him. She tumbled over slightly, but caught herself. She looked at him, confused. Her blue eyes seemed to soften Aros.  
  
"Sora, what's the matter with you?" She said.  
  
Aros twitched. "Who? Who are you talking about?"  
  
"It's me. Kairi. Don't you remember me?" The girl gazed at him, slightly pouting.  
  
"Kairi.." Aros whispered, but shook his head. "No, I don't know you, but I do know that you're coming with me."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Aros looked up and placed a grim smirk on his face as a silver haired boy made his way towards them. A dark haired woman followed up. Riku's gaze seemed to lighten up at the sight of Aros as Aros seemed to be getting hyper.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked. "It's not like you."  
  
"For the last time, my name is Aros. Not Sora! But, you won't have to worry about him for long."  
  
"Why's that?" Riku frowned, pulling out his sword.  
  
Aros narrowed his eyes. "You need to be more worried about yourselves then him. The darkness is slowly corrupting this world. Swallowing it whole. You two need to come with me. There's some who would like to see you."  
  
"No thanks." Riku said, getting infront of Kairi. "Stand back, Kairi."  
  
Aros shrugged. "Oi, you people just don't seem to understand. You can't beat me!"  
  
Aros jumped back and held but his hands out. Suddenly, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands and he quickly took stance. Riku's mouth numb as Kairi shook her head, in complete denial.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Riku hissed. "Those belong to Sora. He's the only one that can..."  
  
"You must not know much on Keyblades, do you? There can only be one keyblade master, but there can be keyblade heroes." Aros stated, smirking.  
  
"Oathkeeper," Kairi whispered, "I gave that to ... Sora. How?"  
  
Before Kairi could say another world, Aros made his way up to Riku. Riku dodge the boy's combos, until Aros began using magic. Fire quickly circled the two boys as they continued to fight in a intesively. Hitting him on the head with some air chained combos, Aros flipped over Riku, and stood in the middle of everyone. Raising both Keyblades high, Aros smirked at Riku. Realization reached Riku as he looked at Rinoa and Kairi.  
  
"Get away!! He's going to do Trinity Limit!"  
  
Kairi's eye widen as Rinoa threw her to the floor and covered her. Flashes of multicolored light lit the entire district as Aros stuck the two Keyblades in to the ground and began swirling around. Rock and debris began scattering around the group as Riku dropped to the ground and covered. The last thing he could see was Aros' emotionless face looking down on him.  
  
~*~*  
  
Obsidian looked at himself in the mirror of his apartment, a bright light beginning to surface inside the mirror. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared as his reflection. Obsidian nodded as he pushed back his long hair.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me that you popped up. Who would've thought that the soul and the body would look face to face." Obsidian laughed. "That's funny. It doesn't make sense, does it, Ansem?"  
  
Ansem gave a grim frown. "The only thing that I find amusing is that you've taken the Keyblade master's heart. Has he begun the transformation?"  
  
"That's not what I would say," Obsidian looked away, "It's more like he's got amnesia than transforming. We did a similiar process, but I gain a concious after you sent me in to oblivion. But, now I can do more things. Now that I've got the boy's heart. I'll be able to open the other side and flood this and every world in to darkness."  
  
Ansem laughed. "You? You're nothing but a mere shell. My shell that I got rid of. A concious and a heart won't help you. Without me, the soul, you won't make it."  
  
"That's correct," Obsidian smirked, "I need a soul. That's where Riku comes in. Who better to take the soul of than the original keyblade master? Once Aros brings him and the girl here, things will only heat up."  
  
"You fool! Do you really think that only one soul can satisfy you? You would be empty by the time you reach the other side." Ansem frowned.  
  
"Who said that I was only going after Riku's? Why not take the soul of a pure hearted maiden and of the keyblade master's soul? I've got his heart, but not his body nor soul."  
  
"If you take Riku and the girl's soul, that leaves their shells and souls to the other side. Then what?"  
  
"That's another side, another story ... " Obsidian joked. "You'll understand soon. Why don't you try taking Riku's body after I take his soul, eh?" 


	7. Explanation: Lillith's theories and trut...

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Chapter seven...thanks for the reviews. I can't believe this story's this good. Anyway, I hope you get the thing with Ansem and Obsidian, because it's an inportant essence in the story. Plus, I'm thinking of bring an unknown in to this. But, that's just a thought.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sparkling drops of water hit his face as Riku woke up, his eyes shrouded by the darkness surrounding him. Sitting up, Riku looked around him. Because of the dark, he was only aloud to feel the ground beneath him and only see a set of metal bars. He quickly got up and ran up to the bars, gripping two tightly.  
  
"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly, a ray of light shot from the corner to Riku's left, revealing a brick path, leading towards a tall white door. Now that the room was just dim instead of dark, Riku frowned when he realized he was trapped.  
  
"Where do you think you are?"  
  
Frowning, Riku looked straight ahead of himself to see Aros. He leaned against the wall, his eyes hidden by his brunette colored bangs. Riku growled slightly as Aros picked himself off the wall and got up to Riku's face. A grim smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"How does it feel, Riku?" Aros asked. "How does it feel being trapped, knowing the end is near?"  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Riku retorted. "Where's Kairi? What did you do to her?"  
  
Aros shrugged. "She's not my problem. I only did my orders. To bring you here and await for further instructions."  
  
"Tell me where she is!" Riku hissed.  
  
"I don't know!" Aros shouted back, then turned away. "I told you all I know."  
  
Riku's shoulders dropped. "Kairi...."  
  
"You know," Aros began, "that Kairi chic reminds me of someone. I can't put my fingers on it, though."  
  
"Chic?" Riku thought, frowning. "She reminds you of who?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." Aros sighed. "Atleast I think I don't ..."  
  
Riku paused, but continued. "You think? Did Obsidian ever tell you where you came from?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well, did anyone tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, you should know them." Aros crossed his arms. "Tifa, Auron, Lulu, and that woman Rinoa told me that Obsidian took me away from my home when I first arrived here."  
  
"Do you know what happened before you got here?" Riku suddenly asked.  
  
"No, I don't remember. What's with the twenty-one questions, anyway?" Aros snorted, frowning.  
  
"I'm asking you because I know you're who I think you are?" Riku said, confusing like.  
  
"Come again?" Aros stared at him, but then laughed. "Oh, right. You think I'm the keyblade master, right?"  
  
Riku didn't reply.  
  
"Ofcourse you would think that. You people make me sick with all these theories building up in your peanut size brains. You think just because I don't remember my past and I look like this 'Sora' you can confirm that I'm him. Well, would he have beaten you up and then taken the girl? I think not."  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't remember who you are." Riku frowned. "I know you're Sora. It's written all over you face. Your expressions, your movement, everything. You can keep denying it all you want, but you can't hide the truth forever."  
  
"Whatever." Aros stated, coldly. "You said you wanted to know where Kairi was, right?"  
  
Riku nodded. "So, you do know?"  
  
"I know something's other than other things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's with one of Obsidian's agents. Obsidian wanted to see her first. Better pray he doesn't hurt her."  
  
"What?"  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Kairi sat inside a light colored apartment, her eyes lingering with fear. All around her were these men in black suits, armed and extremely dangerous. The only person that didn't look so dangerous was a young girl. She looked to be Riku's age with light brown skin and long lavender hair dark with brown eyes. Wearing a royal blue beret and sporting a dark blue school uniform, she could pass by being Obsidian's daughter. Turning her gaze away, Kairi felt the girl press her hand softly against her shoulder. Looking back to her, the girl bent towards her ear.  
  
"It's okay, Princess." She whispered, "I'll get you out of here in a second."  
  
Kairi's blue eyes widen as the young girl stood up and walked toward the middle of the room. The men looked at her, drawing their weapons out and aiming at her. Kairi stood up, a hand to her heart.  
  
"What are you doing?" One man asked. "You're supposed to be seated till the Professor returns."  
  
The girl only smirked. "I don't sit. It's not my style."  
  
As though time stopped, the girl turned around and revealed her weapon. The Ultima keyblade. Taking it in to her hands, she quickly took her stance, smirking. The men began to shoot at her. She took the keyblade and quickly reflected the bullets. Then, she rushed to them and delivered a gravity defying kick, sending three or four of the men threw the apartment walls. Turning towards the remaining five, the girl quickly dashed toward them and quickly slashed them all in the same blow. They collapsed as she turned to Kairi, who was surprised.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you doing this?" Kairi asked, "Aren't you with them?"  
  
"Nope. I came here to make sure that you were taken to another place. You can say a King and co. are there to see you." She smiled.  
  
"King Mickey?" Kairi looked up at her and smiled. "That's great, but I've got to find Riku."  
  
"Riku..." The girl nodded. "Look, you go to the accessory shop and stay put. I'll go after your friend."  
  
"Okay." Kairi turned but stopped and look back. "I'm Kairi. What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Lillith."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Aros eyes shot a look as he looked around, suspicious of something. Riku looked up from the corner he leaned against and frowned as Aros began walking around the chamber. Soon, Aros looked at Riku, frowning.  
  
"So, looks like we've got company." He stated.  
  
"What?" Riku looked around. "Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but whoever it is has got some serious talent." Aros pulled out Oblivion and Oathkeeper.  
  
Before Riku could get another world out, a figure landed in to the room. Lillith frowned as her eyes met Aros'. Riku mouth numbed at what the girl was holding. Another keyblade. Lillith took her stance as did Aros. She then tilted her head towards Riku.  
  
"You're Riku, right?" She asked, unsure.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Riku stared at her in awe.  
  
"Kairi told me about you. I'm busting you out of here." She stated calmly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Aros frowned. "I don't think you can, not with that keyblade."  
  
"Do you care to try?" Lillith argued, but nodded. "Nevermind. You're not worth it."  
  
Before Aros knew it, Lillith struck the lock to Riku's chamber. Riku kicked the door open and drew his sword. But, Lillith nodded to him.  
  
"No, you don't need to fight right now. We need to leave as soon as possible. We need to go see somebody right now. It's very important for your future and his as well." Lillith eyed Aros.  
  
"What? We can take him!" Riku frowned.  
  
"We cannot take him. This isn't even my keyblade. We need to go now. Don't make this harder on yourself. Kairi is waiting for you." Lillith explained.  
  
"Kairi? Are you sure?" Riku frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Lillith snickered, "Do you have a choice?"  
  
Riku sighed in defeat. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"We make our way out of here." She simply replied.  
  
Taking the keyblade, Lillith stuck it in the ground and quickly made a circle. The two dropped and landed on the misty streets of Traverse Town. Aros looked down at them, his face not even showing the slightest concern. Lillith frowned.  
  
"He's up to something and I say we flee before we find out." She stated.  
  
"I'm with you." Riku replied and followed the girl down the street.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Inside the Accessory Shop, Kairi sat on a small box and sighed. The sound of the door opening made her smile as Riku and Lillith came in. Kairi ran up to Riku and hugged him, softly. Lillith walked pass them and quickly sat on the counter. Riku turned to her.  
  
"So, who are Kairi and I supposed to see?" He asked Lillith.  
  
Lillith sighed. "King Mickey. He said that it's really important for him to see you-"  
  
"How did King Mickey get here? Aren't the worlds inescapable?"  
  
"Aren't you standing here?" Lillith frowned. "The answer to your question is so simple. The borders are closed; they're inescapable. But, if someone opened a portal to another world without messing or tampering with a world's border then it's quiet possible for him to get here."  
  
"So he used a portal?" Kairi asked. "We went through a door, though?"  
  
"That door wasn't the door to the heart of your world. That door was the second door."  
  
"You're that voice, aren't you?" Riku nodded. "Now I know why I heard your voice before."  
  
"Precisely." Lillith smiled. "It's about time you realized some things, but now I fear about Sora."  
  
"Is Sora really..." Kairi stopped.  
  
"Yes, he is Aros. No doubt in my mind, but what's happening to him is so hard to explain."  
  
"Try me." Riku said, frowning. "I want to know what the heck is going on with Obsidian, his freaks, and Sora."  
  
"Well, it's a long theory, but I'll give you heads of it." Lillith sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Well, you know the beginning, right? How Sora fell to the darkness after his heart was consumed by Obsidian and his minions. But what happened to the body and the soul? It's quite simply, really. The heart was sent to the darkness while the body and soul was cast off. Didn't you read the Ansem Reports? They simply state the same thing with Ansem, only different. Aros isn't just Sora. He is Sora's soul."  
  
"What?" Riku looked at her. "Then where's his heart?"  
  
"His heart is with Obsidian. Do you even realize what Obsidian is? He's really a mere shell of Ansem himself. The only reason why he appeared in Sora's dreams was to take what he need; to take Sora's heart. While he already has Ansem's body, he simply needs a heart and soul."  
  
"Why didn't he take Sora's soul then?" Riku frowned. "Wouldn't that of made things easier?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't have. Don't you remember what happened to you when Ansem took your body? Your heart was sent to Kingdom Hearts. Your heart was strong, but not strong enough for Ansem to take it. But along with your heart was your soul. That's why you were able to take a physical presence there. Obsidian thought if he had both Sora's heart and soul within himself, Sora would easily take over. So, he released Sora soul, which began Aros. He still has the heart, though. He simply wants a soul now. He wants your soul, Riku."  
  
Riku looked at her shock. "My soul? Why mine?"  
  
"Because, you soul is both strong and weak to his. He thinks that you are afraid of the darkness. He wants your soul because he thinks you would fall to the darkness easily now. But it depends on you, Riku."  
  
"But what is he trying to do?" Kairi asked, confused and frustrated.  
  
"He's trying to go to the other side." Lillith replied, "He's trying to go to the other world. Not this world. This world we stand in now is the world of the present. He's trying to go to the world beneath us. He can only gain access, though if he has a whole body. That includes the heart, the soul, and the body. Without that, he won't even see the door. The world he wants to unlock is beneath the cold depths of End of the World."  
  
"How can he get there? Remember, you said the walls were inescapable." Kairi said.  
  
"I also stated a portal could take someone there. That's how Obsidian even got to your world and he still got what he wanted, didn't he? Without Sora, everything is going to plunge in to everlasting darkness, bring both Obsidian's and Ansem's dreams to life." Lillith frowned.  
  
Riku frowned. "We can't let that happen. Is there anyway we can get Sora back?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, Riku." Lillith frowned. "We basically only know where Sora's heart and soul is. I never said his body was here."  
  
"His body?" Riku frowned. "Then how is Aros-"  
  
"I'm not a guru, Riku." Lillith frowned. "I only know what I dug up."  
  
"If his soul and heart are in Traverse Town, his body could be anywhere." Kairi sighed. "Sora..."  
  
"Okay, wait a minute. You said that in the beginning, Obsidian only had Ansem's body, right? So, how did he come back? Where did he come from?"  
  
"I'm not a guru, Riku." Lillith repeated, causing Kairi to laugh. "I don't know everything."  
  
Riku frowned. "Can't you tell me something? What about the Keyblades?"  
  
"That's right. You were the original keyblade master. So, you should be able to hold the keyblade, also."  
  
"I thought that there could only be one keyblade master?" Riku looked away.  
  
"There is, but there are many keyblade heroes around the worlds. Keyblade heroes can hold the keyblade and fight with it, but isn't the real keyblade master. They're can be only one keyblade master and that's Sora. But, I've always wondered about the legend." Lillith rocked back and forth.  
  
"The legend .. it stated..."  
  
"It stated two of them. Either there was one keyblade master and he was both good and evil. Or there was two keyblade masters. One good and one bad. Which one do you believe, Riku? Doesn't number two sound familiar?" Lillith grinned at Riku.  
  
"Riku's not bad, though." Kairi frowned. "That was only one time."  
  
"Then are you saying that the first one is right?" Lillith asked.  
  
"Maybe ..." Riku shrugged.  
  
"If you are, then you're saying that Sora is going to start off good then turn to the darkness and probably destroy the thirteen worlds." Lillith looked away.  
  
"I don't believe either of them now. They're just a legend." Riku frowned.  
  
The group became quiet before someone swung the front door open. Riku pulled out his sword as Lillith jumped from the counter and pulled out Ultima. They're gazes showed surprise as familiar faces revealed themselves. Goofy scratched his head, confused, as Donald came in and looked at him, frowning.  
  
"You were supposed to open the door and then walk in. Not open the door, close it, and walk in to it!"  
  
"Garwsh, I'm sorry, Donald." Goofy said.  
  
"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi's expression showed joy and happiness.  
  
Donald nodded. "His majesty has requested a meeting with you." 


	8. Perfection is sweet

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Chapter eight.. Thanks for the reviews. This is cool! I've got thirty reviews!!^__^ I think I'll make Mickey Mouse fight in this one..  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aros silently walked in to Obsidian's apartment, slightly frowning over what had just happened. He let Riku and the purple haired girl escape when he knew he could easily take them down. Turning his gaze towards the dark door, he gripped it and turned the doorknob. The door slowly open to reveal an exhausted looking Obsidian, holding his chest. Aros rushed in and knelt down to his master.  
  
"Master Obsidian," He began, "what's wrong with you? Are you loosing control of the darkness in your heart?"  
  
Obsidian smirked devilishly. "That's funny. My heart..."  
  
Aros frowned. "Are you crazy? Stop joking like that. You could fall to oblivion if you continue this. Leave them to me."  
  
"Really? Like I should." Obsidian stood up. "It's really strange, isn't Aros? Isn't it strange for you to lose to a weak keyblade wielder and then lose the only thing that can help me go to the other side?"  
  
Aros looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I could've taken them down, but I hesitated and-"  
  
"You hesitated? Did you just say you hesitated?" Obsidian shot a grim glare at the boy.  
  
Aros nodded. "I felt-I could've got them, but I-"  
  
Obsidian slapped Aros to the ground then looked down on him with hateful eyes. Aros rubbed his cheek and looked up at his master. Never had he seen Obsidian show a malicious face. Moaning slightly, Obsidian walked back up to his couch and sat down on it. His hand pressed against his chest, tightly. His white eyes gleamed as he stared down at Aros, who still sat there, shocked and scared.  
  
"Aros, forget about Riku." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Y-yes sir..." Aros replied in a whisper.  
  
"I can't wait much longer.. It would seem that Sora still has some fight left in him. His heart is fighting me and the darkness once again. I have not much time left so I've made a decision. It shall be you who I will merge with. You knew that you would be the power surge for me, did you not?"  
  
Obsidian looked up to see Aros' pale face. The boy was still holding his cheek and looking up in to Obsidian's pure white eyes. Getting up, Obsidian walked to the boy and patted him on the head. Aros stood up, an emotionless look placed upon his face.  
  
"I will do whatever you tell me, Master... Even sacrifice my own being..." Aros stated quietly.  
  
"Good boy. Let us go off to the End of the World. Where the final chapter in the thirteen systems begins and ends..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi stared at Lillith as the group continued to walk toward the Traverse Town Hotel. Riku wasn't saying much, but it was easy to tell that something was on his mind, Lillith kept to herself like she always does, and Donald was yelling at Goofy about tripping over his own shoelaces. The two still seemed to maintain their funniness to Kairi. When they got inside the hotel, they were surprised by the appearance of a female duck. Donald's sweetheart, Daisy, greeted them with a bow.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you all. The King await your appearance in the red room."  
  
Greeting Daisy, Riku, Kairi, and Lillith walked toward the Red room, while Goofy and Donald stayed behind. Opening the door, they smiled when they saw a black male mouse sitting on top of a red bed. He greeted them all with his familiar gesture. Kairi bowed once.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, King Mickey." She said, smiling.  
  
"Just call me Mickey, Kairi. And it's my pleasure meetin' you." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
Riku smirked. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"It's nice seeing you again too, Riku! We've been through a lot last year and now it seems that we'll be going through some more chaos with Obsidian here." Mickey frowned.  
  
"Yeah, including losing Sora if we can't get his heart, body, and soul back together." Lillith said.  
  
"His body, too? I thought Aros was both his soul and his body?" Mickey glanced at Lillith.  
  
Lillith nodded. "No, only his soul. Obsidian's has his heart. But I have no idea where the body is...."  
  
"I bet'cha it's at the End of the World. A bunch of stuff from other worlds lie inside that place. If there's anywhere Sora's body would go to, it would go there." Mickey said confidently.  
  
"Can someone explain to me about the whole Keyblade wielder?" Riku asked. "Lillith said that there can be keyblade heroes, so we can hold the keyblade as well?"  
  
"Yes," Mickey answered.  
  
"Why do you have Sora's Ultima keyblade?" Riku glanced at Lillith.  
  
Mickey grinned. "That's an easy one, Riku. Remember how Sora fell to the darkness? Well when the darkness engulf him, the keychains he held were scattered, just like his body, heart, and soul. His keychains could be anywhere by now."  
  
"So why does he still have Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Those keyblades represent the people in his life that he cares about the most. You two."  
  
"Us?" Riku and Kairi looked at one another.  
  
"They connect your hearts to his, but since the soul has it, Aros doesn't recognize you." Mickey said.  
  
"So what about-"  
  
Suddenly the Red Room's door burst open and Goofy fell to the ground, knocked out. Donald ran over him and looked at Mickey's face, panic written all over his face. The duck began to have one of his tantrums. Mickey waved his hands.  
  
"Donald, calm down!" Mickey encouraged. "What's the problem, pal?"  
  
"Obsidian's heading towards the End of the World. Tifa told me that one of our agents learned that Obsidian is going to use Sora's soul instead of Riku's." Donald yelled panicking.  
  
"Is he crazy?" Lillith's eyelashes fluttered. "He can't do that. If he does, Sora will fight him back."  
  
"But he'll still have what he wants though. A ticket to the other side." Mickey frowned.  
  
"We've got to stop him." Riku stepped forward. "Can you create a portal to the End of the World."  
  
"Yes, I can." Mickey looked up at Riku. "But you sure you wanna go? After what we went through?"  
  
"I'm over that. I have to be in order to save Sora. Kairi, stay here." Riku demanded.  
  
"No, I'm going too, Riku. Sora's my friend, too! I want to help him also." Kairi frowned.  
  
"She'll be fine with you. I'm staying here with Daisy. Donald, Goofy, you go with King Mickey and make sure nothing bad happens to Riku and Kairi." Lillith instructed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Donald saluted.  
  
Mickey raised his hand out to reveal a white Kingdom Key. Grasping it, he swung it and cut the air, revealing a wide rip in the emptiness. Turning towards Riku and Kairi, he smirked as he took a step toward the portal.  
  
"This is the key from the other side." He stated. "I've been there before. Let's go."  
  
"Right." Riku began to go, but Lillith quickly stopped him, placing Ultima in his hand.  
  
"What's this for?" Riku asked.  
  
"You really think you can do some good without a keyblade? Give me a break, Riku. Think before you leap and take care. You guys can save Sora. I know it." Lillith joked and winked at Riku.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Obsidian stepped forward in the cold environment of the End of the World. Aros stared and held his head, seeing small flashbacks of a spiky haired boy along with a dog and a duck. Shaking it, Aros looked up at Obsidian, who looked like he was dying. Obsidian pointed toward the gathering light with a small smile on his face.  
  
"That's where we need to go. Keep walking, boy." He stated.  
  
Aros growled as he looked up to glimpse something he never thought he would ever see. He saw the boy of a spiky brunette boy, wearing a black hooded longsleeves shirt and blue jeans. Aros looked at Obsidian, who looking back at him.  
  
"He looks just like you." Obsidian stated. "Which means that he's the body."  
  
"The what?" Aros stared at Obsidian. "What do you mean by 'the body'?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?" Obsidian snapped. "You and him are the same people! Why else would he have your face?"  
  
"You mean that, don't you?" Aros frowned. "Tell me what you're talking about? Who is he?"  
  
"Heh, you're pathetic." Obsidian smirked. "You always were pathetic, Sora."  
  
"What did you call me?" Aros looked at Obsidian with a confused face. "You're lying! I'm Aros ... "  
  
"You're the keyblade master, you fool. You've been him since the beginning. Even your name spells his name out backwards. But now it's time for me to open the door to the other side... You will serve your purpose soon. Come, Aros, come and unite with me." Obsidian held a hand out.  
  
Aros backed away. "You lied to me all this time and fell for it like a fool. Riku was right after all. I am Sora but what happened to my memories?"  
  
"That doesn't matter," Obsidian grinned maniacally. "Merge with me."  
  
Aros found himself stuck with fear as Obsidian pressed his hand against Aros' face. Aros began to see pitch black slowly as he dropped to his knees, feeling lighter and lighter as the seconds pass. In a matter of seconds, Aros was gone and Obsidian was complete. 


	9. Spirit Release: Sora's Return

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about Ch. 9 being so late. School has been bugging me all week and then there's semester test! Oi! Here's chapter 9. Enjoy. *__*  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
It was quiet; nothing seemed to be distorted nor corrupted by any source of good or evil. A wide lightly green shaded portal appeared near the bright entrance in to the End of the World. Mickey slowly walked out followed by Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. The eerie silence continued as the only sound they heard were their own footsteps.  
  
Riku looked at Mickey. "It's too quiet. Something's has happened."  
  
"Yeah, I know what ya mean, pal." Mickey frowned. "I can't see it, but I can feel something emerging below us. I hope nothin' bad happened to Aros. Other than the body, he's the only thing stopping Obsidian from opening the portal."  
  
"What happens if the door opens?" Kairi asked. "Will something come out of it?"  
  
"Oh, something definitely will come out of it. The door we're talkin' about has a power greater than both the door to the darkness and the door to the light. We can on hope for now. And if not, we'll fight." Mickey nodded to Kairi and the group continued walking.  
  
Looking down in to the ice, Goofy began to make funny faces until he spotted something not too far away from him. It stuck out like a thumb with it's spiky hair. Goofy gasped, causing the all to look towards him. Donald rolled his eyes.  
  
"If this is about the person below you, it's your reflection!" Donald snapped.  
  
Goofy shooked his head. "No, Donald! It's Sora!"  
  
"Sora?" The group exclaimed in unison.  
  
Turning the way Goofy looked, Kairi's eyes gleamed as she watched a figure walk around the icy grounds. She screamed in joy as she ran towards the figure, slipping and sliding along the way. Riku followed with a smile as did Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. When they all reached the scene, their eyes showed joy. The young keyblade master laid on the icy ground, still wearing what he wore when they last saw him. Eyes shut tightly, a glimmer came from his chest. Kairi turned to Mickey.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm not even sure." Mickey walked towards Sora. "This must be his body. It would seem that it is still dormant. But why would-"  
  
Before Mickey could say another world, Sora's body began to glow a bright gold color before oceanic blue eyes snapped open with a crackled sound. Everyone backed away as he picked himself off the iced ground and stood up with an emotionless look on his face. Suddenly, the ground began to snap, crackle, and pop causing everyone to drop to the ground. Negative energy began to flow around them as Mickey stood up and held his white Kingdom Key high above his head, emitting light around them.  
  
"What the heck's going on here?" Riku shouted making his way to Kairi. "What's he doing?"  
  
"I don't think it's Sora, Riku." Mickey frowned. "It's Obsidian!"  
  
As time began to slow down, a large crack quickly rushed across Mickey's feet and soon the ice began to cave in. Mickey screamed as he fell down in to the darkness with the ice. Everyone looked in amazement and shock as the ground slowly began to seal up again. Riku turned to Sora, grabbed his arm, and yanked him towards the same place Mickey fell in to. Turning to Donald, Riku shot a look of trust to Donald for the first time.  
  
"You and Goofy stay here and make sure nothing bad happens to Kairi! I'm taking Sora down there with me. It's obviously that Obsidian wants a fight and he's going to get one!"  
  
"Riku, no! Don't go!" Kairi reached out.  
  
Riku nodded. "Trust me, Kairi. This is the only way we can get Sora back. Take care of her."  
  
With that, Riku launched both himself and Sora in to the hole. Within mere seconds, the cracks around Goofy, Donald, and Kairi were gone. Kairi stood up and crossed her arms with an angry look on her face.  
  
"That Riku... It's not fair. I wanted to fight, too. Boys will always be boys."  
  
*****  
  
Obsidian smirked as he walked down a path full of shards and crystals. The inside of the End of the World seemed to lead towards an endless maze, but Obsidian didn't worry about that. He was enjoying being complete again. No longer was he the silver haired man with the pure white eyes. His hair had darken to it's blackest as his eyes were only a mere shell of their formal self. Now his gaze would make things redder than ever. Stopping, he grinned as several heartless revealed themselves. They appeared to be ready for an attack. Obsidian smirked.  
  
"You're just in time," He began, "to witness what I am now capable of. Are you even a challenge?"  
  
The heartless reply was charging towards him. Obsidian smirked as he quickly withdrew a black Kingdom Key and the original. His smirk widen as the heartless jumped towards him. Crouching, the heartless flew over his head. He quickly turned and did a rapid cartwheel with both Keyblades outstretched. The heartless were sliced into two. Looking back, he watched as a group of ten tried to gang up on him. Obsidian laughed. He quickly held the Keyblades over his head and a dark red aura of dark energy shot throughout the entire place. One by one the heartless disappeared and a lighted path was revealed.  
  
"This power ..." Obsidian looked at his own hands and smirked. "This power is great and mine!"  
  
"You don't deserve such power..."  
  
Obsidian turned around and his red eyes widen. A black mouse made his way up to him, grasping a white keyblade. Obsidian snickered as he crossed his arms revealing such pride in his eyes. Nodding, he grinned at Mickey who began to glow a white color.  
  
"I have power unlike you. Power is something you'll never experience, mouse."  
  
Mickey frowned. "That power belongs to Sora and Sora alone. You're a sick freak! You won't make to the door. Not while I'm still around. Sora will come back. I promise you that!"  
  
"You poor pathetic fool!" Obsidian outstretched his arms. "Everything is almost aligned. All I need are the four keys. And you just brought the last to me. The door shall appear once all four keys are activated. Then you'll see the world that my soul and heart spoke up."  
  
"Ofcourse! That's what you're up to. You wanna open the door to the world in-between."  
  
Obsidian smirked. "You're smart ... for a house mouse. That door can bring forth a power, no, a third power. A power that not even the keyblade master could handle."  
  
"You can't open that door. If you do, the worlds and everyone in them are goners. Even you can't fight that evil in there." Mickey took his stance.  
  
"You want to fight me? I'm complete. You'll perish without even putting the slightest dent in my new form. Pathetic!"  
  
"I believe in myself and this keyblade from the other side. If this keyblade is from there, then the third power is in it. Get ready, Obsidian. You're going down."  
  
"You fool! When I get through with you, I'll simply use your soul and heart." Obsidian smirked.  
  
"You're the fool if you think you can get my heart and soul." Mickey frowned. "Let's go!"  
  
Obsidian began to shoot rapid fireball attacks toward Mickey as the King flipped and evaded each one. Gripping hold of the white Kingdom Key, Mickey flipped and landed on to Obsidian's shoulders. Holding the keyblade above him, Mickey thrust the keyblade in to Obsidian chest. Obsidian yelled in pain. Landing on the ground, Mickey quickly sweep Obsidian off his feet and threw the keyblade to the back of the villain's head. Obsidian fell to the ground, but quickly got up. He frowned as Mickey got back in to stance.  
  
"This isn't over yet mouse." Snarled Obsidian. "We've just begun!"  
  
"I here ya speakin', but I still don't see you aren't doin' as good as you said you would." Mickey smirked.  
  
Obsidian growled as he pulled out the original Kingdom Key. He quickly spun it around and took Sora's stance. Mickey narrowed his eyes as he too took stance. It remained quiet until Mickey launched himself towards Obsidian. Holding the keyblade up, Mickey quickly slashed the air and sent a shockwave towards Obsidian. Obsidian reflect the attack back to Mickey. As Mickey evaded, Obsidian appeared out of nowhere and punched the mouse up in to the air. As Mickey screamed in pain, Obsidian thrust his foot to the mouse's back. Mickey hit the top of the cave like ceiling and hit the floor. Obsidian levitated in the air, arms crossed and a grin on his face.  
  
"You see," He began, "you have no power that can take me out. This is your final fight, mouse."  
  
"No way! I'm not giving up that easily." Mickey stated, frowning. "I won't and I cant'!"  
  
"Mickey!"  
  
Mickey turned to his side to see Riku and Sora land on the ground. Riku yanked Sora towards Mickey and frowned at sight of a different Obsidian. Crouching down to Mickey's side, Riku nodded with a look of hope on his face.  
  
"What's going on? What's with the new look?" Riku asked eyeing Obsidian.  
  
"I guess he merged with Aros. That's the only explanation." Mickey answered. "Sora's body is the only essence of our friend. We've got to get Sora's heart and soul back."  
  
Mickey stood and gripped the white kingdom key tightly. Riku pulled out Ultima and took stance beside Mickey. Obsidian landed on to the ground and pulled out the Kingdom Key. Sora stood on the sidelines looking dazed and reverie.  
  
"So, if we take out Obsidian, Sora comes back?"  
  
"Yep. But that's not gonna be easy, Riku. Obsidian is stronger than I thought he was."  
  
"For once, couldn't something be easy." Riku sighed.  
  
In an instant, the three were in an all out assault. Obsidian shot Mickey down by casting Blizzara while fighting Riku with one hand. Riku slashed and cut as fast as he could but Obsidian seemed to think it was a joke at him attempt. A grin spread widely across his face as he cast a huge fire spell, dropping the Kingdom Key. Riku hit the ground in great impact as did Mickey. Landing on top of Riku's chest, Obsidian kicked the silver haired boy's ribs.  
  
"Get up, boy." Obsidian mocked. "I thought you would give me more of a challenge then the rodent."  
  
Riku couldn't say a word as he struggled to get the man off his chest. Obsidian laughed as Mickey slowly stood up only to fall down. Suddenly, a loud slashing sound came from behind Obsidian. Obsidian coughed as he slowly turned around to see Sora's body holding the original Kingdom Key in hand. The body had thrust it threw Obsidian. A bright light surfaced out of him as a heart and an aura of blue light escaped Obsidian's body and went straight in to Sora's body. Soon, the boy's eyes opened to show oceanic blue eyes. Sora looked around with a gaze of surprise. Riku picked himself off the ground as did Mickey and smiled.  
  
"Sora!! You're back!"  
  
Sora smiled. "Yeah, I am. I'm finally back."  
  
Sora's smile quickly faded away as he turned to Obsidian. The man began choking as smoke came out of the hole in his chest. His skin began to loose it pigments as he turned to the ground. Obsidian stood up and growled. Sora smirked as he gripped the original Kingdom Key in hand. Mickey looked down at his keyblade and grinned.  
  
"Here ya go, Sora!" Mickey tossed the white keyblade. "Take this with ya. You're gonna need it."  
  
Sora looked in his hands. In one hand, he held the Kingdom Key and in the other he held an inverted version of it. Grasping them both tightly, Sora showed a look of confidence as Obsidian held Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. He smirked weakly.  
  
"This-this will be the final battle..." He managed to say.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah, it will be and it'll be the end of you." 


	10. Goodbye: Fin

Title: Connecting to Oblivion  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Lately, Sora has been having dreams of being tortured by a mysterious force. When he slowly starts to disappear, Kairi and Riku began to worry. In order to save Sora, the two must venture in to a world with no beginnings and no ends.  
  
A/n:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Square Enix does. Sora is fifteen in this and this has no connections towards KH2.  
  
I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated. First off, since I failed a test, I was banned from MY computer. That's right. Banned. Not allowed to go on till I could prove that I was worthy enough of getting back on. And so I did. I had to do alot of work in the process and now I can get on my precious computer. (sighs) Again, I am really sorry, fellow writers and such. Here's the last chapter and once again, I'm really sorry.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Obsidian's expression was not a very happy one as Sora gripped both Kingdom Keys in his hands and took his stance. Slowly mumbling nonsense, Obsidian rose to his feet with a snickering grin upon his face. Sora's smirk only grew.  
  
"You-You think I'm finish, but I am not. I've got Oathkeeper and Oblivion. You've got the two Kingdom Keys. Even though you've gotten your heart back, it's the end. I win and you lose."  
  
"Boy, you just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sora smirked. "It's over, Obsidian. I'm going to make things like it use to be, before you came."  
  
Obsidian burst in to laughter. "Do you really think it's over? You fool! Open your eyes and see the truth before you. All your doing is helping unlock the door."  
  
"What door?" Sora, Riku, and Mickey asked at the same time.  
  
"The door to the world in between. I need all keys of the four worlds to be present with me. The keys to the world of the Present, the world of Darkness, the world of Light, and the in between world. Once I gather these keys, the "third" key shall be revealed. I've got all the keys here and now, the real fun will begin."  
  
A sharp pain developed in Sora's hands as he dropped the Kingdom Keys to the ground. Obsidian tossed Oathkeeper and Oblivion in to the air as the ground began to shake. Shards of ice began to erupt from the ground, leaving little snowflakes on its' sides. Riku and Mickey raced towards Sora as Sora glanced up, watching the four Keyblades slowly turn in to one full keyblade. It's golden glimmer was supreme as it slowly floated above the group. Obsidian snickered a laugh as his body began to heal. Sora frowned as he looked at Obsidian.  
  
"Aw, man! It's healing him!"  
  
Obsidian looked up. "The third key has been formed; now, unlock your power and show me the in between world!"  
  
The golden Keyblade flashed a golden aura. Suddenly, a bright door appeared before the group, it's platinum shine incredibly strong. Sora stared in wonder as Obsidian reached toward the door, a hazed, but crazy look on his face.  
  
"The door ... has been opened! You fools!! You're time has come! It's time that you all got a taste of true power. Of the third power!"  
  
"The third power?" Riku glanced at Mickey. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"We think that there's another power out there," Mickey replied in an absent minded tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora turned to the black mouse with a confused look.  
  
"Well, ya know about the power of light and the power of darkness; but there might be a power greater than that. And now, it looks like Obsidian's found it, to say the least." Mickey replied.  
  
"You can't be serious! Another power?" Riku glared in anger. "And what are we supposed to do about it?"  
  
"That I cannot say." Mickey softly mumbled.  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. "Wow, for once, you don't know something."  
  
The door creaked open and revealed a dark, mysterious man. Sora's baby blue eyes flickered with annoyance and shock. Dressed in a hooded black overcoat, the enigmatic man began to make his way out. Obsidian stared in wonder as the man stopped infront of him. His face could not be seen, but a golden flicker escaped the man's hood.  
  
"Could he be one of them?" Obsidian questioned with a strange frown.  
  
The man turned towards him. {Only to you I am ... but to him, I am another ... }  
  
"It's you again!" Sora growled, causing Mickey and Riku to glance at him funny.  
  
"Who? Who is he?" Mickey questioned with an unpleasant look.  
  
"I don't know; the last time I saw him, he said he wanted to see my power or is he? Is he the same one or are there more of him?" Sora stared at the cloaked man.  
  
{You still do not understand, do you?}  
  
"What do you want?" Sora frowned.  
  
The Unknown's remark was a ball of electrical energy; he built it up in the palm of his black gloved hand and shot it at ... Obsidian! Obsidian sneered in pain as he glanced at the Unknown one finally time before dropping on the ground, dead. Sora glared at the enigmatic man as he made his way toward the group. Sora began to back away.  
  
"This isn't good," Sora thought, "without my Keyblade, I can't fight."  
  
{Is this what you need? A simple key? Take it, if you want.}  
  
Sora gasped as the golden keyblade floated to him and he grasped it. The keyblade took the appearance of a cross between Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora stared at the blade and then back at the Unknown, who had his back turned on the group.  
  
"What's the price?" Sora muttered. "There's a catch, isn't there?"  
  
{The only catch is that with every blow you sustain, I take a little bit of your heart. If you lose all of your heart, then you become one of us.}  
  
Suddenly, four shadows swept passed Sora, Mickey, and Riku; two landed on the right side of the Unknown, while the other two landed on the left. They all wore the same hooded overcoat that the strange Unknown man had on. They all turned and took gestures. Sora frowned in surprise as Riku and Mickey frowned.  
  
"That's not fair," Mickey stated. "He's not a one man army."  
  
{He is the Keyblade master; he is the one who can change the world. That, if I do say so myself, takes a lot of power. A lot of power and heart that we want.}  
  
One of the Unknowns took a step forward. {The power that many don't have.}  
  
Another crossed it's arms. {A power that can either cause chaos or serenity.}  
  
Another cracked it's knuckles. {We've been searching for him for such a long time. And if we all go down,}  
  
The Unknowns quickly took different stances as Sora took his, also. Riku drew Ultima and took stance while Mickey simply back away. He could fight without a weapon. That would be just plain stupid. As Sora frowned, the Unknowns finally whispered in his head,  
  
{We'll go together}  
  
Before Sora could say a word, the Unknowns were on the attack. One began to shoot a lot of negative energy at him while another was slashing him with a dark bladed katana. Sora countered with Ragnarok and began to deal ultimate combos on one Unknown's head, but this stopped when another flipped in to the air and side kicked him in the chest. Sora flew back and hit Riku. The two quickly got up and got back in to fighting stance. The Unknowns, one by one, appeared on each side of them, while the fifth one dove from above and attacked Sora.  
  
As Riku went to help Sora, the remaining Unknowns blocked him; though they could not speak, Riku could feel their snickers of confidence as he gripped the Ultima Keyblade and swung it at them. Knocking one down, Riku quickly drilled kicked another, and punched a nearby Unknown. The Unknowns quickly got up. Riku began to pant.  
  
"Don't these guys ever get tired or feel pain?" He thought to himself.  
  
Quickly, the Unknowns surrounded Riku and began to circle him. A pillar of dark light engulfed Riku as the Unknowns continued circling him, performing strange hand signs. Suddenly, the heartless sign appeared underneath Riku's feet as they stopped and held their hands out.  
  
{Forever Drifting}  
  
Suddenly, ball of negative, electrical energy surrounded Riku and exploded. Sora turned back to see that Riku was gone. His eyes snapped in rage as he raced toward where his bestfriend stood. The Unknowns disappeared, leaving only one behind.  
  
"Riku, no ... " Sora whispered. "Riku ..."  
  
{What sacrifice are you willing to make in order to obtain something? Would you risk it all to gain it all back?}  
  
Sora glared at the man. "You ... this is all your fault. Riku's gone!"  
  
{Your friend isn't gone; he's simply drifting ... Forever drifting towards the bottomless abyss of his soul. He will not come back. Not until you beat me, if you can.}  
  
"Oh, I'll beat you. I've come to far to be defeated now. I'll get Riku back." Sora said confidently.  
  
Dashing toward the cloaked man, Sora gave several combinations of slashes, but still, he didn't get the slightest hit. The Unknown quickly stuck his hand out and struck Sora's stomach, then maliciously roundhouse kicked the boy to the ground. Sora coughed as the Unknown grabbed him by his spiky hair and lifted him up. Sora looked up to see a golden flicker brighten his face. The man had a glowing eye.  
  
{Is this how you want it to end? Losing a bestfriend, a girl who perhaps has feelings for you, your new and old friends, and yourself? Are really the one that .... ?}  
  
Sora answered his question by quickly sticking the keyblade through the Unknown's chest area. Sora expected for a heart to leave the Unknown's body, but all that came out was a wave of strange energy. The Unknown dropped to his knees and looked up to Sora, revealing his face, slightly. Sora walked up and held the Keyblade out. It quickly split to the Oathkeeper keychain, the Original Kingdom Key, the inverted Kingdom Key, and the Oblivion Keyblade. The inverted Kingdom Key floated to Mickey, while Oblivion slowly floated in to the emptiness. A bright flash occurred and Riku suddenly appeared with Oblivion held, tightly, in his right hand.  
  
Sora stared at the Unknown. "It's over. I win and you lose."  
  
{You are, as I expected, strong. You've won your friends and your own escape. But this is not over, Sora. We will see each other again.}  
  
The Unknown stood and walked toward the door as it began to vanish. Sora ran up, a hand reaching out toward the Unknown. The Unknown didn't stop though as Sora's voice cutted through the air.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?"  
  
Sora frowned as he was left with utter silence. Riku walked up to him and shrugged with an unquestionably tired and annoyed look. Mickey did the same, smiling happily to the keyblade master.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Riku said with a hint of sarcasm. "Forget about him, Sora. He's not worth it."  
  
"I fully agree on that one," Mickey nodded. "Looks like everything's going to back the same way it use to be. I need to get you guys back to your worlds. Wouldn't want the thirteen worlds distorted, y'know."  
  
Sora goofily grinned. "Yeah, I need to get some sleep and to see Kairi."  
  
A/n:I know that seemed short, but this was the chapter that I was going to post before my Aunt kicked me off the computer. (Sighs} Thanks for all the cool reviews. 


End file.
